


Peanut Butter

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, attempts to be cute yet creepy, thanks brokje
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros isn't sure why Gamzee starts talking to him, but he goes along with it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter

You’re surprised when Gamzee starts talking to you. You never really thought he noticed you. You didn’t think there was much to notice, honestly. If you’re really honest, you’d say you were a little scared of him. You think he probably makes everyone uneasy. It comes with the whole weird clown thing.

 

You’re eating lunch alone, thinking about how much you really don’t like peanut butter sandwiches, when he comes and sits down next to you.

“Hey, Tavros,” he says, and you have to make sure you heard him right – he did say your name, didn’t he?

“Oh, uh, hi, Gamzee,” you say, shifting your sandwiches to one side and attempting a smile.

You wait for him to say something else, but he just sits there, sipping at a large bottle of soda.

“Uh,” you say, fiddling with your sandwich, “So.”

“Yeah?” he says, looking up at you with a slightly confused expression.

You think he looks like he’d almost forgotten you were there, and you swallow sharply before continuing.

“Um. Uh, what are you... I mean... Why’d you... come and sit with me?” you ask, looking awkwardly at him then glancing away again.

He shrugs, nearly slopping cheap soda all over your lunch. You don’t think it’d make it taste much worse.

“I just felt like it, you know?”

You nod understandingly, even though you don’t. You assume he means he was just bored, or lonely, or both. No particular desire for your company, then. You take another bite of your sandwich and watch him stare into space. He seems to do that a lot.

“What are you thinking about?” you ask, half-wondering if he’ll even hear you.

“Huh?” he says, a good thirty seconds after you ask, and his eyes aren’t quite focusing on you.

“Uh, when you space out,” you say, “What do you think about?”

“Oh, man. The mysteries of the universe, you know?”

You don’t, but you nod anyway.

“Motherfucking miracles.”

“Right, uh,” you say, wondering if that’s really just soda he’s drinking, “Miracles?”

“Miracles, man. Miracles. You know?”

You’re not sure you really want to know. You think about asking what’s in the soda, but decide against it. You think you probably don’t want to know.

“You want some soda?” he asks, offering you the can.

“Uh, no, thanks.”

“It’s good shit.”

“I’m all right.”

“Okay,” he says, shrugging and taking a sip.

You take a bite of your sandwich and give him a sideways glance. He’s just sitting there, his eyes half-closed, staring into space. You watch him for a bit, wondering what he’s doing here.

“Oh, hey, Tavros,” he says, making you jump and nearly choke on a mouthful of sandwich.

“Yeah?” you say, swallowing quickly and putting your sandwich down.

“Come with me a sec, will you?”

You look down at your sandwich, decide you really don’t want to eat any more of it, then stand up.

“Okay,” you say.

Gamzee gets up, too, and you follow him out into the corridor, abandoning your half-eaten sandwiches on the table.

“Where, uh, where are we going?” you ask, as he pauses to wait for you.

He doesn’t say anything. He just walks off down the corridor. You hesitate for a moment, then half-jog after him. Catching up, you look up into his face, wishing more than ever that you knew what he was thinking.

“Gamzee?”

Glancing around, he opens a door, which, as it turns out, leads into a small cupboard.

“Come on in, bro,” he says, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming gesture.

“It’s, uh, a cupboard,” you say, peering inside.

“You got that right. Come in, sit down, get comfy.”

“Uh, okay.”

Gamzee shifts a crate, moving some stuff off of it so there’s room for both of you to sit on it. Slightly nervously, you sit down next to him.

“So, what are we doing, uh, in a cupboard?” you ask, trying and failing not to say ‘uh’.

“Chilling.”

Feeling slightly confused, you nod, and attempt to chill. You’re not entirely sure exactly what chilling involves, but you don’t think it usually involves cupboards.

“Uh,” you say, turning to look at him, but you don’t get any further as he leans in and kisses you.

It only lasts a moment, then he pulls away and goes back to staring into space.

“Oh,” you say, feeling yourself blush, “That’s, uh. Is that why, uh, the cupboard?”

He shrugs, not looking at you.

“You cool with it?” he asks, glancing at you, and you almost think he looks a little nervous.

“Uh. I don’t, uh, know,” you say, painfully aware of what a lame answer that is, “Maybe?”

You pause for a moment, awkwardly twisting your hands around each other.

“Uh, you could, try it again?” you suggest, turning bright red.

There’s a moment of silence, and you consider just running away, and then he kisses you again, gently and carefully, as if you might break.

“Okay,” you say, as he pulls away, “I think, uh, yeah. I mean, I think, uh, I’m cool with that. Uh.”

“You want to do it again?”

You pause for a moment, thinking about all the reasons you probably shouldn’t.

“Sure,” you say, and he grins.

You stay in that cupboard for quite a long time.  


End file.
